creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Underscorre
formal apology Im sorry about the troll comments, Im new to the site. And for future refernce, Where should i put threads like the creepypasta idea thread i made? ThanksEzesnake (talk) 19:51, January 17, 2015 (UTC)Ezesnake Sorry but why did my story get deleted I read the Deleting FAQ and it said ask the person who deleted it. And that person is you. Im not angry at you or anything its just I wanted to share my story I wrote thats all... -Olivia-Bal Its ok mate! I just had a original Idea. I hope you can help me out... -Olivia-Bal P.S Just message me back when im not busy :) I have the creepypasta saved so just message me back when you have the time :) Thanks chum! You're quite the sophisticated symbol, _. With that said, I'd like to thank you for giving your input on my WW thread. If you hadn't said you approved, I wouldn't have posted it to the main site. If it stays up, I know it'll be the shortest micropasta on this wiki, which is something I'm very proud of. Also, since I don't know how, I was wondering if you or someone you knew could credit me in the pasta? (list the creater and license underneath it, like Simba did for all my other pastas) Please and thank you! ColorlessAngelz (talk) 00:37, January 18, 2015 (UTC) I would be honored Indeed I have wanted for some time now to step up in my role here on Creepypasta Wiki. I would be more than happy to assume the Rollback position. Thank you, and all the admins, for considering me for this position. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 10:12, January 18, 2015 (UTC) New story, would love a review So, posted my latest pasta just a few moments ago. For Love and Hot Chocolate I would really appreciate feed back. Be warned, it is rather long, but hopefully worth it. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 11:15, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for making this its really cool and hope people can help me get the three brothers around11:20, January 18, 2015 (UTC)Devil of war (talk)devil of war RE: Rollback I don't really know how to do most of those things. It also depends on the requirements in terms of time. I can only devote an hour or two a day to it. But sure, I'm interested. Hey, ah, I apologise for having the same title as someone else on my creepypasta D: I'm kinda new to this. The new name should be Forgotten Friend. Re Late to the party here. Sorry. Anyway, I don't have a problem with any of those people applying for rollback rights. They're all active. Mystreve (talk) 12:05, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Apologize Hey you left a warning on my "Talk Page", sorry i didn't know Ghost wasn't an "appropriate" category for the story. Ill work on it or something idk. so yeah. My condolences senor whatever your name is. Sincerely ThrashedThrasher (talk) 17:12, January 20, 2015 (UTC)ThrashedThrasher Hey man, I saw you made it to the end of my new story. Thanks for reading it. Any opinions, critiques, after thoughts? Blacknumber1 (talk) 17:24, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Asking all them questions One more question. How do you make an edit on a "Marked for review" article? Asking more questions Well i mean if I saw an edit on a "marked for review" page how does one edit it? Thank you Under, Thanks for the information. I found today that a couple of my villain characters from two of my stories were given pages on VillainsWiki, so I was hoping to link their pages from the top of my stories, or on my profile. Thanks again for the info. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 21:51, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Thank you I appreciate all the support. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 19:56, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Would love some wisdom from you on my newest creepypasta <3 (if this is not allowed, I apologize) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:419142 --RynaTheBush (talk) 02:51, January 22, 2015 (UTC)RynaTheBush Help Hey, so im on a school computer and that's usually what I do my Creepypasta stuff on. Anyways the sites not blocked but my talk page is because someone put something "inappropriate" on there and now I can't get on it when I used to be able to get on it. I was wondering if you could maybe go on my talk and delete it for me. That would great and sorry about the thing I did. Won't hapen again.ThrashedThrasher (talk) 14:21, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :I can't see anything inappropriate there. Maybe you could ask the IT guys at your school for some clarification as to why it's blocked? He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 15:31, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :Well can you maybe delete everything off my Talk Page cause I asked and he said he she said she can't delete it cause it just keeps popping back up in the talk page everytime she tries :ThrashedThrasher (talk) 16:44, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::If you'd like, I'll move it into an archive. The contents will still be available, they'll just not be on your talk page. That way your talk page will be cleared, but you'll still keep the contents of your talk available (talk page etiquette dictates that the content needs to remain available somewhere, even if it's not on your page. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 16:48, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::That'd be great. Thank you, and have a nice day ::ThrashedThrasher (talk) 17:20, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :::There you go. There's a link to the archive in your talk. Have a good day. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:23, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Just favors Hi Underscorre! Can I do you some quick and short favor? Can you please delete my latest pasta Robotic Future? The reason is, I have a critical story issue. And I want you to delete it, so I can rework on it. I posted it few days ago, and I recently realized, "Oh wait, my pasta needs some fixing. I should ask an admin to delete it." Mostly because lack of details, weird stuff and things like that. Also, another favor, if you may? Please allow me to reupload this pasta after I'm finish working on it. My dearest thank you, I hope you can do such easy request -TheRuckus- (talk) 10:09, January 25, 2015 (UTC) no! aah! nevermind these. british and american english things. u should just write and that's what i did. and.............. mom sounds better than mum. Marked for review Hey, I sorry about adding categories to marked articles. It wont happen againJIMARS (talk) 10:57, January 25, 2015 (UTC) re: hey u disturbed me pal. but still nevermind. yes and no! i mean lol let's just edit what we want. come here. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat My pasta (Not contesting deletion) Before you say it... I am not contesting deletion. You tolde me not too, so I will not. I find no fault with my pasta, so... (Wait, wait, waitwaitwait.) I wanna know what I did wrong. If it was copying another story, that is my bad, and my mistake that I made it similar on accident. I haven't read every pasta in the world. It did mention pastas, but it was because the story was a mind game. It's subject is not on the blacklist, so that is not it. I just want to know so I could possibly make a better version in the near futu-- oh why am I even sending this?! You are gonna ban me for contesting the deletion here. There is a 99.9999999999999% chance you WONT read this. Underscore; The only things that I have dated are the original handwritten manuscript, and the file in which I recently made to re-type it. The actual original date of it's creation is on a flash drive that is missing (and I'm assuming was the one taken for the story). My only real issue with this is the cut version of my story, which doesn't tell the entire story the way I intended. Thank you, and I hope to hear back from you. Rolanddeschain16 (talk) 16:38, January 26, 2015 (UTC)Jeremy (Rolanddeschain16) Underscore; No, the new version is dated for almost a year later. The flash drive that the story was on was stolen about a year and a half ago, when several of my friends were over at my house. I didn't really adress it at the time, but I assume that someone took the story off of the flashdrive, edited it, and posted it on here. Rolanddeschain16 (talk) 16:51, January 26, 2015 (UTC)Jeremy (Rolanddeschain16) Underscore; Okay, thank you. It doesn't really matter to me, as the story wasn't written for Creepypasta originally anyways. If you choose his story or mine, it is a matter of indifference; I can always post stories that no one has seen yet. Thank you! Rolanddeschain16 (talk) 17:01, January 26, 2015 (UTC)Jeremy (Rolanddeschain16) Where do I go to discuss a deletion? Thanks I just got outta work a while ago so my brain is a little slow on the uptake... Thanks! Semicolon closing parenthesis. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:19, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Re Oh ok, sorry Under. TheGamingSponge 06:59, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: To Admin All he did was change one letter in the title of my story, that equates to nothing more than him using it to increase his edit score. The story has been on this site for close to six months now, without anyone messing with it, and being such an insignificant edit, there was no need for it. Now, I had to stop everything I was doing, just to come and fix this problem with a broken link on my page because of him or her. And yes, when it comes to something so insignificant that it won't effect anything regarding the story, seeking out the owners permission would be appreciated. Jisatsukyōtei 01:58, January 27, 2015 (UTC) In The End An alternate title for the sake of the site I can think of would be "Time To Regret". FearAddict (talk) 20:51, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Hailey Sawyer (talk) 21:20, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 21:20, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Duplicate Blog" Message Ah Thanks for the clarification and deletion of the duplicate blog! Anyway, its nice to talk to the admins here. They've been giving me a lot of help and advice for not only the workings of the site, but for pretty much everything else. I've been working really hard on my creepypasta and it's exciting to me since i like writing and creepypastas. So as you can tell, it's pretty much a match made in heaven for me. Anyway, i do have a question though. I want to send somebody a private message here on the site. I think i heard somewhere that i could do that and i have done it before but i've forgotten how that works. I was going to send somebody a sample of what i wrote so far in my creepypasta and i don't wan't a lot of other people seeing it until the whole thing is finished. Is there a way i can send somebody a Private Message on this wiki? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 22:30, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 22:30, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Private Messages" message Ok! Thanks for telling me. Though i do remember sending someone a PM on here awhile ago though that feature may no longer be avaliable on this wiki. I'm also curious. Do you use spinpasta wiki? Because i might send you what i have so far on my Creepypasta to get your thoughts on it. You can read it when you have tme if that works best for you. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 22:47, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 22:47, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "midnight" message Sure, i'll continue the chat tomorrow (it's 5:46pm over where i live). RE: Wiki Advertising I know it may sound weird, but can I delete the comment he/she has left on my talk page? It kinda annoys me... MrDupin (talk) 17:25, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :I can do it myself, don't worry :). I asked because I have heard it is generally frowned upon to edit your talk page. MrDupin (talk) 17:37, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Hailey Sawyer (talk) 18:11, January 28, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 18:11, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Email" message Ok! That sounds like a great idea! The story is on my tablet though. Don't worry i'll get it for you. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 18:26, January 28, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 18:26, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Email Sent Ok, so i sent you the email. Please reply to this message as soon as you can to let me know wheather or not the message went through. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 20:07, January 28, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 20:07, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Unrecieved Email" message Yeah! I clicked your email address and it led me to my email's compose a message page (I use Gmail by the way). I used my tablet to do that so maybe if i did it on my desktop it might work better. Hold on i'll give it a try. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 20:15, January 28, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 20:15, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Spambot" message Ok! Sounds like a plan! But if the email does or doesn't go through, i would like to know as soon as possible. Thank you. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 22:03, January 28, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 22:03, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "New Email" message OK. So i sent you the email to the new email address you gave me. Hopefully that will work. Please respond as soon as possible to tell me if it worked or not. Ok Thanks! Hailey Sawyer (talk) 00:09, January 29, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 00:09, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Message Sent" message Ok! Sounds like a plan. If there are any improvents that need to be made. If you want, you can do a in depth review of the prototype story along with a "Pros and Cons" List. copyvio =/= plagiarism pla·gia·rism /ˈplājəˌrizəm/ noun :the practice of taking someone else's work or ideas and passing them off as one's own. ---- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block?page=User%3ACbot72 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Undelete?target=Einid%27s+Logs&timestamp=20141121031149 Unless it's clear they were trying to pass the work off as their own, they should not be banned. Next time, if the intent is unclear, warn them. If they do it again, then ban. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:40, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Hailey Sawyer (talk) 18:18, January 29, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 18:18, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Review" message So did you get a chance to look at the story? If so, what did you think of it? (Please be as in depth as possible so that way i know what i did right and what i need to improve on with this story). Hailey Sawyer (talk) 21:09, January 29, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 21:09, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Review" Message Ok. I can see where you're getting at with the story being formulaic and cliched. With the story set up, how will i work around the cliches and how would you make it so that it's not built so much around coincidences? I do still want to keep people guessing with the aunt character and make the protaganist still enjoyable. Not to sound rude here or anything but, which specific parts are grammatically incorrect? Because some of that may have to do with my dielect. (I'm from the North Eastern United states by the way so we tend to speak a bit fast and because of that, we can have wording that may sound awkward to Non- North Easterners). When i was writing this story, I was looking at the list of cliches that only apply to Lost Episode creepypastas to make it easier on myself. There maybe some cliches in there (i.e Character is a big fan of this TV show and talking about something unusual happening after popping in the DVD) but i didn't see those cliches on the Lost Episode section of the "Creepy Cliches" list. If those two cliches weren't on the list of Lost Episode cliches, then it kind of makes me wonder why they're not on there to begin with. Maybe the cliches on that list are required to be in a certain amount of Lost Episode Creepypastas to qualify as a "Creepy Cliche". Would you like me to add these to the Lost Episode section of the creepy cliches list? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 22:17, January 29, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 22:17, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Possible Changes to The Story I might change up a few things that you said would make the story rely on coincidences and cliches. 1. Change the "Aunt" character to a friend of one of the protaganist's parents. 2. Make most of the DVD collection uninteresting to the protaganist. ' 3. '''Maybe later in the story, I can reveal that the episode wasn't the only copy in the world. ' 4. '''After the protaganist finishes watching the episode, she can be curious of its origins rather than appauled by what she saw. She can ask her parent's friend or find some other source that may give a clue to its origin. The only other change i might make is that the friend didn't know where the episode came from. But then again, i'm unsure if that would make the story stronger. If there are any other changes that you feel would make the plot stronger and less reliant on coincidences, let me know. Also, here's the list of Lost Episode cliches: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki%3ACreepy_Clich%C3%A9s#Lost_Episode_Clich.C3.A9s It's soon to be! I have finished working with my Robotic Future pasta. After few weeks of overnight work and brainstorming sessions, I finally found the better formula. And I think it will be posted few hours from now. So expect to see a new pasta in the recent wiki activity. Best regards. I'll just leave this message here. (talk) 00:43, January 31, 2015 (UTC) have fun This has a wrong category, remove it plz. They don't know about us. They never heard of us. 15:32, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hi there. I was just wondering if you were the one that wanted to delete my Creepypasta Don't Look at Bjorn. If you are, could you not? It's my first creepypasta, and I was very excited when I posted it. Thanks (ShoomeesBoomees (talk) 16:28, January 31, 2015 (UTC)) A Blog Hi, I thought I should bring to your attention this blog. I think it is breaking the rules. MrDupin (talk) 19:01, January 31, 2015 (UTC) eh i just wanted to say sorry for my mistake there i didn't really know i was doing something about roleplays.. i thought i would give some information..... yeah sorry i did that roleplay thing.. Creepypasta wanderer (talk) 12:43, February 1, 2015 (UTC)creepypasta wanderer Ferrari-carbon-fibre-chess-set-4.jpg|just thought of a nice picture :/ (by the way it does nothing) Apology Hi there Underscorre, I'd just like to apologise for adding a category to my user page - that was a genuine mistake, I didn't realise it was being added to there. I will however, recognise my error, and just felt the need to apologise out of respect. Thanks for your time, you have a good day Sir! Ben. Re: License Deleted. The rest of Slimebeast's stories are already linked from the Slimebeast category, so those pages are kinda useless anyway. Thanks for pointing them out. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:38, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Hi Underscorre, I found that Arteecz has vandalized the 1999 article. Proof. I would undo his changes but I think a rollback would be better. MrDupin (talk) 14:17, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Creepypasta Posting i need help i dont know where to write my creepypasta or where to post when im done TheHeavenlyDemon (talk) 21:26, February 2, 2015 (UTC)TheHeavenlyDemon Ninja'd I've been ninja'd! Thanks for clearing that up though. Also, I don't think we've met, so... *extending handshake* Jay Ten (talk) 18:17, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Story on user page This user has posted a story on his user page. Just thought I should let you know. MrDupin (talk) 14:35, February 4, 2015 (UTC) "1St EVER CREEPYPASTA FREESTYLE CHALLENGE" Underscorre, The page is up in the blog post and ready for you to assign subjects. We will each assign 2-3, then pass the buck on another panel member. Unless it gets flooded with entries, then if you are the only one on and an entry has gone un-assigned, go ahead and tackle it. Thanks again for your help! Very excited about this. Blacknumber1 (talk) 15:48, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Re:Confused White with Red is based on an old urban legend, it's very likely that the user simply wasn't aware that it was already on the wiki. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:00, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :As long as you're learning from your mistakes, you should be fine. You're doing a killer job for someone so new to the position. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:40, February 4, 2015 (UTC) I understand Yeah, I get why The Keyhole was deleted, can see how plagiarism came to mind. I didn't know it already existed on this site, so I decided to add it. No need to be sorry, I should have snooped around first. However, it irks me that White with Red doesn't allow editing because IMO the version I had was better written in some parts and there was a more probable cause for the man to ask the receptionist about the event, and hence the receptionist's response made more sense. In the current version, it's as if the man told her about the redness and the receptionist, rather than freaking the fuck out, just coolly narrated the ghost story. If it's possible can the current version be edited for improvement, or is it blocked for another reason? Atacama (talk) 20:24, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! It means so much to see people liking my Critiques, I didn't expect that at all. Honored by your feedback. Alstinson (talk) 20:29, February 4, 2015 (UTC)